Murderer
is a dark comedy horror and the second installment in ''The Axe Murderer'' alternate continuity series, which is a standalone franchise separate from the main continuity. Synopsis A group of people find themselves lured to an abandoned water park, which is the home to a gang of serial killers who pick off random guests who stumble upon the place simply for kicks. Plot Picking up immediately following The Axe Murderer Part VIII, Chris, Jordan and Dina arrive at a seemingly deserted water park. Meanwhile the owner named Harold Piper panics when an attendee at the park reveals that a child has been killed on the waterslide, and threatens to contact the police and health and safety. Harold takes a fire axe and chops up the complaining customer, and begins murdering other attendees. Chris, Jordan and Dina come across a berserk Harold and try to bring him down, however Harold's two brothers Jackson and Smiffy arrive and gun down the trio with their guns. Harold panics as they are now mass murderers. Jackson assures his brothers everything will be fine, and leaves the park and returns with a machine he built in a lab, which can disintegrate anything. They use it to dissolve the bodies into nothing, thus cleaning up any evidence. They shut down the park as they are unable to make the repairs. Later that evening, they discuss the mass murders they committed on the guests, and reveal they enjoyed it. With nothing to lose, they decide to form a serial killing pact, and plan to use the park as a hunting ground for potential victims. A few years later, a family find the water park advertised online, and decide to check it out. Upon arriving, they find it is deserted and wonder if they have come to the right place. The entrance is sealed off by a metal gate, and the family find themselves hunted down by the brothers, who have been advertising the park as active to lure victims. One of the family members - the daughter - hides in a room, and finds video tapes showing surveillance footage of the past murders, and that Jackson has been using his disintegrating gun to clean up the evidence each time. Smiffy is killed when he tries to murder the daughter. The family unlock the metal gate and get into a truck and make their escape, seemingly getting away from Harold and Jackson. However when driving down a path to the main road, they pass two beams which shines a light and completely disintegrates the truck and the family with it, and they disappear into nothing. It turns out this is a security precaution any case any victims try and escape. A few days later, police stop by the park to question the brothers and comb over the place, but find no trace of the victims. The police apologise that they have to harass them again, but it is their duty. Harold and Jackson claim that they understand. It turns out that Smuffy had a massive life insurance policy, and Harold and Jackson are given a big payout. They contemplate reopening the park and going legit, but then decide to pack up and move on and resume their murders elsewhere. The two brothers pack up and head off into the sunset, looking forward to what the future will bring. Category:Non-canon